


Memorys

by gdomggdsss



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cringey old fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdomggdsss/pseuds/gdomggdsss
Summary: Ink sans and Nightmare sans lose their memorys.





	Memorys

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is another thing made by younger me, I THINK it was based off of a roleplay.  
> Oh and apparently, in this Nightmare killed swap sans's AU

"Where am I?" Nightmare said rubbing his head, Ink in some other area said the same thing, Ink walked up to nightmare asking "Hi, do you have any directions to the Hotlands?" Nightmare responded with "no, now that you mention it, I don't really know where I'm going or where I am, anyway who are you?" Nightmare asked at the same time "well... I'm Ink, what's your name? Also do you want to follow me, knowing that we both don't know where we are?" Ink responded "I'm nightmare, and sure i'll come with, I guess it will be an adventure" Nightmare said back to ink. Ink walked around following a path, and ofcourse Nightmare was following right behind Ink "weird, the path ends here, where did it go?" Ink asked himself "yeah, that is quite weird, now that I say, it is getting pretty boring, wait a minute look! Another path, let's go follow it" Nightmare said, pointing to the new path "then let's follow it, follow me!" Ink said walking down the path, while Nightmare followed "hey, Ink, I have a brother maybe he knows the directions to the hotlands, though I don't know where he is" Nightmare said while they took a break from walking "cool! I hope I get to meet him and become his friend!" Ink said, his eyes turning into stars "yep... well I'm bored now, now what?" Nightmare responded "I don't know" Ink responded back to Nightmare "hey, Ink, why is it so hot here?" Nightmare asked "your right it is hot" Ink said taking his jacket and tieing it around his waste "hey ink, look! I think we found the hotlands," Nightmare said pointing at some lava they where standing by "nice, wait a min, I forgot what I needed to do here" Ink said "hey let's look for my brother, dream, he wears yellow and blue, you search over there, i'll search over here" Nightmare said "alrighty!" Ink responded excitedly running to where nightmare had told him to go. Nightmare looked around not seeing dream anywhere, Ink was looking around for dream then "where could he be- INK!" said a unknown voice "INK ARE YOU HURT DID NIGHTMARE HURT YOU!?" asked a alerted dream "no why would he?" Ink asked "because he's coming to kill you!" Dream said "no, he's not, and he didn't hurt anyone else" Ink said "BrInG mE tO NiGhTmArE" Dream ordered ink, Ink brang dream to nightmare "Nightmare what did you do to Ink!" Dream demanded "nothing" Nightmare responded "he didn't do anything" Ink also said "he destroyed blueberry's AU, and Nightmare is trying to kill you" said dream "what is an AU" Ink and Nightmare asked at the same time "Ink your the protector of AUs- Fine I'll just explain to you what an AU is" So Dream explained what AUs are "do you remember the Star sans'?" dream asked "no, tell me what they are" replied Ink "star sans' are the sans', including you and me, who fight off the villain mob" explained dream "then what am I" asked Nightmare "you are apart of the villain mob, including, you, error, dust, fell, killer, and cross and you killed blueberry the third of the star sans'" explained dream "hey, why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" Nightmare asked "error is coming..." Answered dream.


End file.
